DESCUBRIENDOTE
by demonyc
Summary: Albert esta cansado de ser el patriarca de los Andrew y esta dispuesto a renunciar, pero Elroy no cederá tan fácilmente por lo que le pide ayuda a Candy, ¿lograra ella hacer que desista de su desición?


En la mansión de los Andrew una mujer de carácter por demás recio se enfrentaba a su sobrino.

\- ¿Como dices que estas harto de ser el patriarca del clan Andrew? tú no puedes renunciar William, para eso se te preparo tanto

\- Si tía Elroy, eso ya me lo ha repetido infinidad de veces, pero no me gusta esta vida, yo no pertenezco a esta sociedad, estoy cansado de estar rodeado de gente falsa, y cínica, además estoy harto de que cada fiesta que organiza es para buscarme novia, ¿y sabe que? No estoy interesado en ninguno de sus prospectos, y jamás lo voy a estar, así que deje de andar de celestina, porque no me voy a casar con nadie que usted me imponga

\- Es tu obligación como patriarca que te cases y tengas un heredero

\- ¿Sabe que tía? Renuncio a tan "honorable puesto"

\- No estas hablando en serio, solo dices eso para molestarme

\- Nunca en mi vida había hablado tan en serio tía Elroy, quiero ser libre, vivir mi vida como cualquier otro hombre, poder elegir a la mujer que quiero como esposa – menciono Albert

\- ¿Y que es lo que has estado haciendo en todos estos años si no andar de viaje y haciendo lo que se te pega la gana? Viviendo como un vagabundo sin oficio ni beneficio, lejos de tu familia y de tus responsabilidades

\- Déjeme recordarle que si estuve tanto tiempo fuera es porque usted me alejo de aquí, de mis sobrinos, que ni siquiera pude asistir al funeral de Anthony y Stear por su ridícula idea de que todavía no era el momento indicado para presentarme ante la sociedad

\- Ten mucho cuidado en como te diriges a mi William

\- No le estoy faltando al respeto, solo le estoy expresando mis sentimientos, pero usted no ha cambiado nada, solo le importa lo que diga la sociedad, y los sentimientos de nosotros su familia no le interesan

\- Eso es mentira, desde luego que me importa mi familia, por eso estoy preocupada, por eso tienes que hacerte cargo de todo, ser un patriarca ejemplar, casarte con una dama de nuestra posición, y obviamente tener herederos

\- Por Dios tía, deje de hablar como si estuviéramos en los tiempos de Maria Antonieta, esos tiempos ya pasaron

\- Las buenas costumbres no son una moda William, siempre deben de estar presentes

\- Al parecer usted y yo jamás estaremos de acuerdo ¿y sabe porque? Porque mientras usted admira y le rinde honores a esta sociedad, yo pienso que todos son unos hipócritas, frívolos que solo les interesa el dinero y la posición social, mientras que yo lo detesto, porque yo no soy así, no me gusta bajar la cabeza ante nadie, me siento un hipócrita sonriendo ante esta gente, ¿Por qué no puedo mostrarme tal cual soy?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que me gustaría reír a carcajadas delante de sus invitados, comer algo sencillo con las manos, ¿acaso no se da cuenta que odio andar vestido como si fuera un muñeco de aparador? Me siento incomodo, ridículo, no soy yo mismo, extraño mi libertad, extraño salir a dar un paseo con Candy y con poupett

\- ¿Y que quieres que te diga? ¿Qué puedes vestirte con esa ropa espantosa y que conviertas el jardín en una granja para tus animales a los cuales les pones ridículos nombres? Además ya te he dicho que no es correcto que te vean junto a Candy, ya sabes como es la gente y pueden pensar que son algo mas que amigos, y eso no es conveniente, las chicas que invito a las fiestas pueden pensar que ya estas comprometido, bien sabes que acepte que Candy se quedara en la mansión por agradecimiento a que te cuido cuando lo de tu amnesia

\- Esta discusión no nos va llevar a ningún lado, así que ya lo dije, renuncio a ser el patriarca de los Andrew, y me voy – menciono Albert dirigiéndose a la puerta

\- William, te advierto que si sales de aquí te vas a arrepentir

\- Lo dudo mucho, adiós tía Elroy.

La anciana se quedo paralizada de rabia al ver a su sobrino favorito alejarse, lo amaba como si fuera su hijo, por un momento tuvo el impulso de decirle que se quedara, que respetaría sus deseos, que dejaría de organizar esas elegantes fiestas para presentarle chicas del mas rancio abolengo, pero Elroy Andrew era una mujer demasiado orgullosa como para decirle a su sobrino que se quedara, simplemente lo miro salir con paso firme, en eso entro Candy y al mirarla se dio cuenta de que Elroy estaba furiosa, pero aún así le pregunto –

\- ¿Que paso tía Elroy?

\- Pasa que en mi vida quiero volver a ver a William, es un malagradecido

\- No diga eso tía, el es un hombre muy bueno

\- Es un rebelde, ¿sabes lo que acaba de hacer?

\- No

\- Renuncio a ser el patriarca, se fue sin importarle nada, ¿acaso te parece mal que yo organice fiestas para presentarle damas de sociedad y que el finalmente se decida a casarse?

\- Bueno, creo que el debe de elegir a la mujer con quien desea compartir su vida

\- Por eso le he presentado varias chicas, y de las mejores familias, eso no es imponer

\- Bueno si usted lo dice…

\- Candy, William confía mucho en ti, te hace caso, ve y habla con el, convéncelo de que no renuncie a ser el patriarca, el tiene una obligación con la familia

\- Hablare con el, pero no le voy a imponer nada tía Elroy, Albert es un hombre de ideas muy firmes

\- Esta bien, gracias Candy.

Mientras Candy cabalgaba por el bosque buscando a Albert, el estaba en un bar pidiendo su tercer copa de whisky, quería olvidarse de todo, ¿Por qué tenía que ser precisamente el quien se hiciera cargo de todo? Tenía treinta años y quería disfrutar su vida, desde su presentación dos años atrás había aceptado ser el patriarca del clan Andrew, pero esa vida le era vacía, indiferente, siempre firmando millonarios contratos, fingiendo sonrisas, siguiendo religiosamente los protocolos, poniéndose esa ropa tan incomoda, esa vida no era para el, y además esas mujeres tan tontas que le presentaba la tía Elroy, no podía negar que eran mujeres hermosas todas ellas, pero vacías.

Ya iba sobre la quinta copa cuando una voz demasiado conocida le dijo –

\- Así que aquí estas

\- Candy, ¿que haces aquí?

-Te estuve buscando toda la bendita tarde en el bosque y como no te encontré me imagine que estarías aquí

\- No deberías estar en un lugar como este Candy, ¿acaso no leíste el letrero de afuera?

\- No ¿Qué dice?

\- No se permite la entrada a damas y menos si vienen de parte de la Sra. Elroy Andrew para convencer a William Andrew de que haga lo que es correcto, jajajajaja vaya estupidez

\- Albert, vámonos, ya estas algo pasado de copas

\- No Candy, estoy bien, mejor regresa a la mansión, y dile a la tía que mi posición es la misma, renuncio a ser el patriarca del clan Andrew

\- Albert, no seas necio, vámonos por favor

\- He dicho que no, benditas mujeres que siempre nos quieren dominar ¿verdad caballero? – dijo Albert dirigiéndose al hombre que estaba a un lado suyo de la barra.

El hombre solo sonrió, enseguida Candy le dijo molesta –

\- ¿Entonces no quieres que nos vayamos?

\- Yo no dije eso mi pequeña rubia, dije que yo me quedo y tú vuelves a la mansión a decirle a la tía Elroy…

\- ¿Sabes Albert? como puedes darte cuenta no soy mas una niña y tampoco soy tú mandadera

\- Pero si lo eres de la tía Elroy ¿verdad? porque a eso has venido, a convencerme de que no renuncie a mis obligaciones.

Candy lo miro furiosa y dirigiéndose al barman le pregunto –

\- ¿Cuántas copas de whisky ha bebido aquí el caballero?

\- Cinco, señorita

\- Bueno para empezar sírvame cuatro para estar casi iguales.

El barman se quedo sorprendido y Candy le dijo –

\- ¿Qué espera? ¿o es que acaso piensa que estoy bromeando?

\- No señorita, pero usted es la única mujer en el bar y bueno no es correcto que este aquí

\- Déjese de tonterías y sírvame lo que le pedí – dijo Candy muy segura.

Albert la miraba divertido al verla pedir un trago con tanta seguridad, aunque estaba un tanto ebrio no pudo dejar de observar lo bien que le quedaba aquel traje de montar tan ajustado a Candy, nunca había puesto demasiada atención a aquella chiquilla que ahora era toda una mujer, con aquella ropa sin querer descubrió los encantos que Candy guardaba, ella había crecido, además el cabello lo traía algo alborotado y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas al igual que sus labios, miro como Candy tomaba la copa con whisky y sin dudarlo la bebió, pero así como la bebió la escupió sobre la cara del pobre barman, Albert no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada al ver la cara del pobre hombre, entonces decidió que lo mejor era retirarse, así que pago la cuenta y en cuanto salieron de ahí, le dijo –

\- Será mejor que te acompañe a la mansión, ya esta anocheciendo, y no quiero que andes por ahí sola

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Bueno creo que regresare y me hospedare en algún hotel

\- Albert… ¿porque eres tan necio? La tía Elroy solo quiere lo mejor para la familia, lo que pasa es que es demasiado orgullosa para decirte que te extraña

\- Candy, no quiero seguir hablando de esto, ¿esta bien?

\- Esta bien, como tú quieras.

Mientras cabalgaban por el bosque, Albert sin despegar la vista de Candy le dijo –

\- Te has convertido en una mujer hermosa, y hoy en particular te miras preciosa

\- Me da gusto que te des cuenta de que ya no soy una chiquilla, pero lo de hermosa lo dices por lo ebrio que vienes

\- No estoy ebrio, y lo digo en serio Candy, estas preciosa

\- Albert, ¿Por qué no te quieres casar?

\- Porque no me gusta que decidan por mi, ¿acaso a ti te gustaría que te impusieran un marido?

\- Claro que no

\- ¿Entonces porque me haces esa pregunta si tu y yo pensamos casi igual?

\- Simple curiosidad, supongo.

Iban tan inmersos en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta que rápidamente se comenzaron a formar grandes nubarrones que amenazaban con una fuerte tormenta, hasta que un estruendo asusto a los caballos, Albert logro controlar al suyo, pero Candy cayo mientras su caballo corría despavorido por el susto, Albert bajo de inmediato a ayudarla, de pronto gruesas gotas comenzaron a caer, Candy le dijo a Albert que estaba bien, y poniéndose de inmediato de pie entraron a una cueva para cubrirse de la tormenta, sus ropas estaban totalmente empapadas, entonces Albert dijo –

\- Candy… tenemos que quitarnos la ropa para no enfermarnos

\- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

\- Candy, esta totalmente obscuro aquí, ten la seguridad de que no te voy a ver, antes que nada soy un caballero

\- Pues si, pero… no creo que sea correcto, estamos los dos solos

\- Anda Candy

\- Esta bien., creo que tienes razón.

Candy se quito con cuidado las prendas, hasta quedar solo en ropa intima, Albert hizo lo mismo, aquella situación era por demás incomoda, ambos se conocían de años, y sin embargo Candy estaba en un extremo y Albert en otro, además su corazón latía como si fuera una locomotora, y a pesar de las fuertes ráfagas de aire ninguno de los dos tenían frio, sino todo lo contrario, Albert alcanzaba a ver la delicada figura de la rubia cuando algún relámpago iluminaba la cueva, cuando finalmente la tormenta parecía que iba ceder la cueva se ilumino bastante para enseguida escucharse un fuerte estruendo que hizo que la cueva se estremeciera al igual que Candy al ver como un rayo partía un enorme árbol, entonces esta, temblorosa corrió a los brazos de Albert quien la acuno en ellos mientras con voz ronca le decía –

\- Ya paso, no tengas miedo yo estoy aquí para protegerte

\- Albert tengo mucho miedo, abrázame fuerte por favor

\- Si Candy, tranquila.

Candy se recargo en el pecho de Albert y escucho como el corazón de este latía alocado, después de rato de estar así, Candy sintió como Albert la tomaba por la cintura para enseguida posar el mentón en su hombro desnudo haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, luego comenzó a darle pequeños besos, después comenzó a mordisquear suavemente uno de sus lóbulos, luego con su lengua fue recorriendo su cuello, después fue bajando a sus hombros, las manos de Albert se movían inquietas explorándola lentamente, entonces con voz grave le dijo –

\- Eres tan suave… tan bella, tan mujer…

\- Ohhhh Albert… ¿Qué haces?

\- Lo que por tantos años había tratado de evitar, tocarte, sentirte, desearte… ahhhh

\- Albert esto no esta bien, tenemos que pensar… ohhh

\- No Candy, dejemos llevar, déjame descubrirte, déjame amarte

\- Ahhhh Albert, me estas volviendo loca, ohhhh ámame, yo también quiero descubrirte, enséñame a amarte.

Mientras la tormenta había cesado afuera, una muy distinta estaba comenzando dentro del cuerpo de Candy y Albert, quienes con ardientes caricias y besos comenzaron la deliciosa danza del amor, la entrega fue total, pasaron toda la noche amándose, deseándose, descubriéndose, de pronto Albert le dijo a Candy –

\- Por eso no me quería casar con nadie, es a ti a quien amo Candy

\- Pero, yo pensaba que me seguías viendo como a una chiquilla

\- Hace mucho que deje de verte como una chiquilla, trate de engañarme, no quería salir lastimado, perdóname Candy, te prometí que me comportaría como un caballero y no lo hice

\- ¿Estas arrepentido?

\- No, pero creo que merecías algo mejor que una cueva para amarte

\- Estando a tú lado el lugar no me importa, además así se dieron las cosas

\- Candy... cásate conmigo

\- ¿Estas seguro?

\- Mas que nunca

\- Entonces acepto tu propuesta, quiero ser tu esposa.

El par de rubios regresaron a la mansión abrazados, y cuando Elroy los vio en el estado en que iban, se tomo por las sienes y pregunto -

\- ¿Por qué vienen en esas fachas y a estas horas?

\- Nos tuvimos que cubrir de la tormenta en una cueva

\- Pues como que no se cubrieron lo suficiente, miren nada mas en que estado traen la ropa

\- Tía Elroy, Candy y yo tenemos una noticia que darle

\- ¿Que noticia?

\- Nos vamos a casar

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Lo que acaba de escuchar, por fin descubrí quien es la mujer con la que quiero compartir el resto de mi vida, amo a Candy

\- ¿Qué tienes que decir a esto Candy? – interrogo Elroy

\- Bueno tía Elroy, la verdad es que estoy profundamente enamorada de Albert

\- Creo que de nada me valdrá si me opongo ¿verdad William?

\- Así es tía Elroy

\- Entonces no hay nada que decir, tienen mi permiso solo te pido una cosa William

\- ¿Qué cosa tía?

\- Que no renuncies a ser el patriarca del clan Andrew, que te sigas haciendo cargo de los negocios y sobre todo que me den muchos nietos

\- En cuanto Candy y yo nos casemos comenzaremos a trabajar arduamente para darle nietos - menciono Albert besando la frente de Candy haciendo que esta se sonrojara un poco .- Y no se preocupe, seguiré siendo el patriarca del clan Andrew, y desde luego que me haré cargo de los negocios, solo una cosa, los negocios nunca serán mas importantes que mi esposa

\- Comprendo, gracias hijo.

A los dos meses Candy y Albert se casaron, fue una ceremonia sencilla, tal como a ellos les gustaba, Albert siguió como patriarca del clan, pero ya no se sentía tan agobiado, George le ayudaba bastante, y lo mejor que su tía dejo de organizar esas fiestas tan agobiantes, no era lo mismo asistir a una fiesta acompañado de su hermosa esposa y estar cuando mucho una hora para después escapar a su casa para poder amarse sin ninguna reserva.

FIN.


End file.
